


Into the past we go

by Adoreme112



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoreme112/pseuds/Adoreme112
Summary: A thousand years in the past;  What could go wrong.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

General POV:

"Bonnie do you hear that" Katherine asked

"Someone coming" she adds

"Will you be quiet" Bonnie asked her

"I have vampire hearing bonnie and someone is here" she told her

"Unlink me so I can go stall them, while we wait for qetsiyah to show up" she said as she continues 

"I'm not letting you go" Bonnie tells her

"Then at least give me some slack" Katherine said as she looked at Bonnie 

"Fine. Go. Stop them" Bonnie agrees 

"Silas" Katherine called putting as she walked through the tunnels 

"Come and get me" Katherine states

Katherine gasps loudly as Elena staked her in the abdomen

"Hello Katherine" Elena says as grabs her by the hair and throws her on the ground 

"I let you out of your cage and this is how you thank me" Katherine questioned 

"No this is how I thank you" Elena answers as puts Katherine face on burning pipes   
———————————————————————————  
Bonnie screamed loudly as Stefan and Caroline came running through the tunnels 

"Bonnie Bonnie ,what happened" Stefan asked as she continues to groan in pain.

"Katherine, Find Katherine we're linked" Bonnie whispers 

"Then unlink her" Caroline says

"You go, I'll stay with Bonnie"Caroline adds  
———————————————————————————  
"You have done nothing but suck the happiness out of my life" Elena tells Katherine 

"Well now I get to kill you" she adds

"No ,wait please" Katherine begged 

"Goodbye Katherine" Elena whispersas she was going to stake Katherine ; she was thrown across the room

"Stefan" Elena yelled"

"Thanks for the save handsome" Katherine tells Stefan 

"Get back to bonnie before I kill you myself" Stefan yells

"Really ,I'm your biggest problem right now" she questioned   
———————————————————————————  
"Phasmatos omnio ligor coldate sangorium... Phasmatos omnio ligata soluto... Phasmatos omnio ligata soluto vingulia cordit."Bonnie began chanting.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena groaned as she woke up in the middle of the woods. She looked around and noticed Katherine, Stefan and Caroline waking up too.

"Where are we." Caroline asked

"We're obviously in the woods" Katherine said as she rolled her eyes 

"What the last thing you remember" Stefan asked

"I remember Bonnie unlinking us than everything went black" Katherine answers 

"I was so close to killing you"Elena told her

"Elena don't start" Caroline said 

"Fine" Elena says as she agrees

Are you okay" They heard from a voice behind them

"we're fine thank you for asking" Elena replies 

"I'm Ayanna and I had felt a strong wave of magic and it brought me here" Ayanna explained to them

"Are you a Bennett witch"Stefan asked her

"Yes" she answers 

"Our friend . A descendant of yours was doing a spell and I think it went wrong" Caroline explains 

"My name is Caroline, that Stefan,Elena and Katherine" Caroline said as she introduced us

"We came the year 2014." She adds

"You're about a thousand years in the past" she told them as the all glances at one another , all thinking the same thing .

"Can you get us home" Elena asked her

"I can but it's going to take time to get you back to your timeline"she replies

"How much time are we talking about" Katherine questions 

"At least a year" she told them

"You will be staying with me"she adds

"We need a cover story and can you change our faces a Lil bit because we look like tatia" Elena asked her

"Elena and Katherine are twins and Stefan and Caroline are your twin cousins . Your village was attack by wolves killing your parents." She explains 

"I'll make your make your eyes a green hazel color and your hair will be longer with red highlights." She continues   
After Ayanna was done explaining she led them back to her hunt which was about 10 minutes from where she found them.


	3. 3

General pov:

"Elena can you get that please " Ayanna asked as someone knocked on the hut.

"Yes" She replies 

"Ayanna" the little boy said as I opened the door

"Sorry I wasn't looking" the little boy adds once he looks up

"Hi what's your name" Elena asked 

"I'm Henrik" he replies 

"My name is Elena nice to meet you" she tells him 

"You too. Is Ayanna here" he asks

"Yes come in" she replies 

"Henrik hi" Ayanna said once she saw the little boy 

"Hello my mother told me to come invite you to dinner" Henrik told her

"I'll be there and tell your mother that I will be bringing four people with me." Ayanna replies 

"Thank you Henrik" she adds

"Bye Ayanna" Henrik says

"Do you want me to walk you back"Elena asked him

"Sure come on" Henrik answered 

" when your done,can you go get the other from the falls" Ayanna asked before she left

"Okay" she replied   
———————————————————————————

"Henrik" someone yells as they reached the hut

"Who is this" The dark haired boy asked

"This is Elena she's was walking me back" Henrik replies 

"Hi I'm kol Mikaelson" he said as he looked at Elena 

"Hi" she replies 

"Can you show me the falls" Elena asked 

"Sure come on" he replies 

"Tell Mother I'm going to the falls" kol tells Henrik 

"Okay, see you later elena" he replies as he went in the hut.

"What brings you here" he asked 

"Our village was attacked by wolves and killing my parents" she replies 

"So we're staying with Ayanna" she adds

"Our" he questioned 

"My two cousins and my twin sister" she answers

"I'm sorry for your lost" he tells her

"Thank you" Elena replies 

"Do you have any siblings" Elena asked him

"Well darling I have three older brother, a younger sister and you meet Henrik" he replies 

"It must be nice having more than one siblings " she asked 

"Yea it is sometimes" he replies 

"Since your staying with Ayanna are you coming to dinner" he asked 

"Yes" she answers 

"Good you can sit next to me" he tells her

"Well darling we're here" he adds

"Thank you"she replies 

"Katherine,Caroline and Stefan"Elena called out

"Coming"They heard in the distance 

"Elena who is this" Caroline asked once they reached them

"Hello I'm kol mikaelson" he tells her

"Hello I'm Caroline and that's Katherine "Caroline said 

"I'm Stefan" Stefan adds 

"Nice to meet you all" kol tells them

"Nice to meet you too" Katherine replies 

"Ayanna sent me to come get you for dinner" Elena tells them

"So come on"she adds

———————————————————————————  
"Byee"Katherine ,Stefan and Caroline said once they made it back.

"Bye"Kol says

"Well darling I guess I'll see you later" kol tells her

"See you later" Elena says as she walks to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas let me know.


End file.
